diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maiko Fujimoto
Maiko Fujimoto is the youngest daughter of the Fujimoto family and the youngest sister of Sora and Aya Fujimoto. Appearance Maiko is very beautiful and has shoulder length white hair and and blue eyes. She is short with a petite body and beautiful pale skin. She wears a creamy sweater and short blue pants. She has light brown boots and wears a necklace around her neck. She also wears a brown belt around her waist. Personality Maiko is a shy, sweet, quiet, and soft spoken girl. Out of all of her two older sisters, she the most girly girl. Maiko is well known in both her family and school to be a very graceful and talented ballet dancer. However, Maiko is also known to be social awkward. Maiko is very sweet and kind towards her classmates and teachers. She is also very polite towards the working class despite being born into nobility. History Maiko was born in the Fujimoto family as the youngest daughter. At a age, she took ballet lessons and was soon became an excellent dancer. Maiko grew up with her older sisters and developed a strong and close bond with them. As she grew older, Maiko was eventually earned the nickname "the Beautiful Dancer" in the Vampire clan. Relationships Sora Fujimoto Maiko has a close relationship with her older sister and had always rely on her. Maiko enjoys being with her sister and having tea with her. Sora does want Maiko to be social around their classmates more and be more open towards others. Maiko also admires her sister's intelligent and lady like manners. She often looks to Sora for advice when she doesn't know what to do. Sora can pick up when Maiko is bothered by something but knows that the latter will came to her when she wants to. Aya Fujimoto Maiko is close to her older sister. Despite having opposite personalities, the two sisters love each other very much. Even though, that Aya is a tomboy and Maiko is a girly girl, they both get along together perfectly together. Maiko is very grateful to have a sister like Aya to keep her safe and sound. However, Maiko does wishes that Aya shouldn't be so easily angry and to her fists first. Despite this, Maiko is very caring and loving towards her sister very much. In a flashback, it shows that Maiko used to make Aya to play dress up with her when they were children, much to the latter's annoyance and the former's enjoyment. Yui Komori Maiko befriended Yui and has astrong fondness for the human girl. Maiko shows to admires Yui because of the latter's strong will. Maiko finds Yui to be very adorable and cuddling which the former does. Yui greatly enjoys being around Maiko very much. Like the rest of her sisters, Maiko tries to get Yui to come with live them instead of the boys (Sakamakis, Mukamis, Tsukinamis, and Kino) and that she and her sisters will treat her better than they ever did. Abilities As a pure blooded vampire, Maiko is very stronger than humans are. She has inhuman strength, smell, hearing, and speed. Trivia * Maiko's name means "Child of dance". * She is the only of her sisters that don't have blonde hair and purple eyes. * Maiko is nicknamed the Beautiful Dancer. * She's noted to be the most graceful ballet dancer in the school. * She's known to be the most beautiful girl in the school. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fujimoto Family Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Vampires Category:Alive Category:Siblings Category:Rich Characters Category:Noblities